


Midnight Visits

by bubblegum2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Surprises, midnight visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum2000/pseuds/bubblegum2000
Summary: Marinette is sewing a new scarf for her friend Luka who she has grown a small liking to and a slightly possessive cat catches wind of this. What happens when Marinette banters with the Cat himself?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Midnight Visits

**Author's Note:**

> ok since mlb has been leaving us HANGING going basically a year with the nyc special or the first episode of season 4, i've gotten a bit bored and i'm not 100% invested into mlb like i used to be back in 2017-2019
> 
> please note that this is one my first fanfics and its only a little oneshot <333 enjoy

It was 12:03AM and Marinette was up and about sewing a new scarf for her friend Luka, who had joked about her making one earlier. She grew fond of him and slowly drifted away from her ' _small_ ' obsession with Adrien Agreste.

In fact, a lot of the photos she had hung up have since been taken down and replaced with pictures and posters of her favorite artists, actors, and group photos with friends.

Chat Noir tended to visit Marinette when he was done patrolling for the night, but this time, Ladybug had requested that they take the day off since they already fought an akuma earlier that day. Chat never protested to a free day off.

Today, Chat Noir showed up on Marinette's balcony with Plagg full of energy. Why? He doesn't know. Well, he did. He could list a million reasons why Marinette's house was the _best_. But there was something else there. 

Whatever Chat felt was thrown out the window when he remembered his lady, the only girl he wouldn't stop fighting for.. but for now, Marinette was one of his closest friends, and he was extremely keen on keeping her as a friend.

Marinette noticed him thinking on her balcony and walked over, tapping on her window. He was startled and she giggled in response.

_Adorable_ he thought.

"Hey there, Kitty." Marinette said warmly as Chat hopped down from her rooftop entrance. He never liked how she left it unlocked.

"Hello, _Purrincess_ Marinette." He replied, priding himself in the shameless pun he had thrown her way.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the cat, side-eyeing him. "Don't you ever get tired of those puns?" She asked in a playful accusing tone.

"No, because it annoys you every. Single. Time." Chat smiled at Marinette who continued stitching and sewing. 

"So what are you making this time?" He asks curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Marinette replies, keeping her playful tone.

"But I have nine lives, Princess." He added, smirking at her.

"Well if you _have_ to know, it's a scarf for my.. friend." She paused before saying the word 'friend'. Did she really want to say 'crush' and have Chat pry her for questions?

"Well this _furriend_ seems pretty lucky. What's his name?" Chat asked a question once again in curiosity.

"His name is Luka. He's my friends brother." She answered, smiling as she thought about him.

Chat found himself getting jealous. He noticed how she seemed to like him. Not as a friend but more than that. Marinette acted like how he did when he talked about Ladybug as his civilian self.

Chat leaned into her face, catching her by surprise and making her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. She felt his subtle and steady breath hitting her face. 

"Do you.. _like_ him, Mari?" Chat asked, lowering his voice and giving her a serious look. Marinette felt butterflies in her stomach for a moment but knew Chat Noir's antics. She didn't let it get to her.

"And what's it to you?" She answered his question with a question.

"A cat wants to know." He purred, still close to her face.

"Well let's say I do like him.." Marinette said, trailing off for a moment. "What would you do with that information?" She asked, maintaining eye-contact with him.

"Hmmm.." He let out a puzzled noise. "Well I'd know that I couldn't do this anymore." He answered confidently. 

Marinette was confused. "Do what?-" She was cut off by Chat kissing her roughly, claws on her waist and already biting her lip. He asked for entrance and she allowed him but instead of letting his tongue roam freely in her mouth, she fought with it. 

Marinette wasn't experienced, but she wasn't a complete newbie to the world of kissing. She just never passed first base with someone. Not yet, atleast.

Chat Noir broke the kiss and they were both panting like they had just ran a marathon, but Marinette didn't spend too much time doing this. She stood up and jumped onto her bed, teasingly gesturing the cat to come over.

He chuckled and got onto her bed, positioning his body in-between her legs and continuing to kiss her soft pink lips. Marinette was caught by surprise when Chat Noir began to undress her and he was undressing her fast.

Being a model comes with it perks, y'know?

Once Marinette was down to her pink spotted bra and matching underpants, he quickly unhooked the bra and fiddled with her small yet fairly sized breasts. He didn't care about the size, really. 

Marinette let out a quiet yet strong moan when he put one of her nipples in his mouth. This was the farthest she was ever gone with someone. Chat, on the other hand, was just getting started.

After Chat finished with that, he slowly moved down to her panties, using his teeth to slide them down gently, watching Marinette to make sure she wasn't _uncomfortable_ by any means. Once he had them down, he began licking her and licking her hard.

Marinette had to bite her hair to keep herself from screaming. It felt amazing. He was licking, sucking and touching all the right places and he knew it. Chat Noir genuinely wanted to put a finger inside but his claws were sharp and though he could manage, one wrong move and it was done for.

Marinette didn't seem to mind. She was enjoying this already the way it was, but he decided to use his free hand to fondle her breast once more, pinching her nipple.

Chat Noir could tell by how loud she was getting that she was on the verge of having an orgasm and sucked as hard he could which drove her mad. Marinette came long and hard while Chat slowed down his licking and eventually stopped completely. 

Marinette was breathing heavy as she looked at Chat who seemed full of pride and delight from this experience. A familiar beep came from his ring and they both wondered the same thing.

_Was he here that long?_

Him and Marinette both walked out to her balcony and shared a goodnight kiss before he leaped off onto buildings. She smiled at him being such a cocky showoff and headed back inside, only to be screamed at by Tikki on how immature that was and how underage sex was a big red flag. She eventually calmed the red ball of anger and fell asleep.

When Adrien de-transformed, Plagg was just as mad as Tikki, maybe more. He got an earful about how much cheese he expects to see tomorrow and how much of a total stud Adrien was for claiming to love Ladybug but getting it on with Marinette.

One thing Adrien didn't understand yet was that he loved Marinette too.

* * *

The next day, Alya walked up to Marinette with her arms crossed as everyone whispered to themselves. It had been like that the entire day. When she found out why, her stomach dropped. 

Alya presented Marinette with a photo of her all messy, hot and bothered after having the time of her life, kissing Chat Noir on her balcony. Marinette held her vomit and ran to a bathroom, only to bump into Adrien. 

"Oh hey Marinette! I heard you met Chat Noir last night." Adrien asked the flustered girl.

"I- Yeah. I did. It was fun." She responds coyly, still kind of shy around this boy.

"I bet he _blew_ your mind." He said with a wink.

The last thing anyone heard was the loud ' _ **SMACK'**_ noise made when Marinette slapped Adrien.

_And they lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that the plot was kinda garbagegege


End file.
